


number gone in the wind

by Soft_hours (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Soft_hours
Summary: Gaara loses Lee's number





	number gone in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my project for school

Gaara walks into the 'Burger Palace' just as his stomach grumbles at him for the eight-thousandth time since this morning. He had slept through breakfast because he had the night shift last night. Now he was regretting not going shopping when he was supposed to. Gaara looked at the line and sighed, of course, the only burger joint in town would be filled to the brim at twelve in the afternoon. Gaara gets in the back of the line, hand hands coming up to his temples sensing an oncoming headache. The line seems to be stuck in time because it hasn't moved in 6 minutes. Glancing around Gaara notices some familiar faces, his teacher from first grade that he once called mom is sitting in a booth with her two college kids. His old boss and new fiance are sitting in a corner booth probably arguing about marriage or something. Gaara knows most of the faces in the place since the town is so small, but one guy, in particular, stands out to him. The stranger's hair strongly resembles a bowl, his smile shining brighter than the sun. Gaara has never been a shy person, always quick-witted and easily angered, this circumstance is no different. Puffing his chest out Gaara marched over to the stranger, putting his hand on the railing trying to act cool. The stranger smiled at him and tilted his head.  
"Can I have your number?" Gaara asked as smoothly as he could.  
"Sure thing," the stranger pulled a piece of napkin apart and wrote down his number down on it. Gaara took it and ran, a bit shaken up by the ordeal.  
By the time Gaara got his food from the workers, it was already one in the afternoon, almost time for his favorite show to come on. Gaara was in such a rush to get home that as he was running the piece of napkin slipped through his fingers. He tried to play it off in his mind, thinking it wasn't a big deal and that he'll get over it. As it turns out, it was a bigger deal than Gaara thought it was, so here he is back at the burger joint asking if anybody knows him. Unfortunately, nobody knows who he is, even though Gaara described him in vivid detail from the hair that looks softer than angel feathers to eyebrows comparable to caterpillars. Gaara dragged his feet as he left, recoiling at the squeaky sound it made on the sticky floors. Gaara thought back to how Lee looks, his clothes, his shoes, and his headband all looked like they'd come straight out of a workout gear store. Gaara held his head up and sprinted to the nearest store that sold workout clothes like that, as soon as he got into the store he could smell the scent of new shoes and old plastic. He walked over to the girl working the cash register.  
"Hi, my name is Gaara, I'm looking for a guy named Lee, He's pretty tall, has a black bowl cut and thick eyebrows, have you seen him here?" Gaara tried to sound calm and collected.  
"Sorry, but there hasn't been anybody like that here today," the blonde girl said, "good luck though."  
Gaara groans hanging his head he makes his way back to the apartment, where his bed awaits him. Walking past empty stores and kicking a crushed can, just like a cheesy movie. Gaara has always been a sucker for a happy ending, too bad he doesn't get one. Gaara goes to bed that night wishing to forget today's events.  
Gaara wakes up to his alarm clock blaring awful loud music in his ears. shaking himself awake Gaara feels his stomach grumble, sighing he remembers he never did go grocery shopping. It's only ten in the morning, so it's probably freezing outside, this is Colorado after all. Walking down the street Gaara passes 'Burger Palace', there are only three people at this time of day, a girl with her hair in buns, a girl with dyed pink hair, and Lee. Wait, Gaara walks backward and peers into the burger place. There sitting in a booth, drinking a milkshake is Lee. Lee suddenly looks up, startling Gaara, Lee aggressively moves his hand to him. Gaara hesitantly walks into the Burger joint, the smell of the morning menu slapping him in the face like a wet paper towel. Lee scoots over and pats the seat next to him, Gaara sits down and begins to introduce his friends.  
"Gaara this is Sakura," Lee points to the girl with pink hair "and this is TenTen," Lee points to the girl with the bun hair.  
Gaara gives a wave to both then looks at Lee, trying to find the words for the ordeal he went through yesterday.  
"The wind stole your number so I tried asking around but nobody knows who you are," Gaara played out yesterdays events with his hands. Lee laughs along, smiling at Gaara everytime he gets agitated. Eventually, Gaara stops him rant and sighs  
"May I have your number, I swear I won't lose it this time," Gaara says rolling his eyes  
"Yes, you may," Lee says pulling out a pen, grabbing Gaara's arm. Gaara is startled at first but relaxes when he realizes Lee is just making sure Gaara doesn't lose his number by writing it on his arm. Patting Gaara's arm Lee lets him go, Gaara looks at his arm and smiles. There is always hope, even if it may seem lost.


End file.
